Substitute
by Triforce Garner
Summary: Marth fell for the cute redhead. But when his affections get rejected, he'll have to look elsewhere for something better... requested by NanaeTsuki


Author's Note:

THIS THING IS SO LATE IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!

…I'm currently listening to 'Chained to You' by Savage Garden…and oddly enough, the lead singer reminds me of Marth 0.o

Okay so I got a request from NanaeTsuki, a reader of **Love Scorned**, for another Marth/Link lemon. Here's your warning and an announcement then we'll get with the fluff and stuff.

CONTAINS YAOI LEMON. No like? NO READ!!

**To the readers of Love Scorned: A sequel is to be released called, 'Pick Your Battles'. Felt bad for Ike in the last story? Wanna see more Marth/Link? Keep checking for the new fanfiction coming soon!!**

* * *

Substitute

* * *

He was alone again in the library, passing time by staring blankly at the wall. He was eager to see his redheaded crush, Roy…but the circumstances of his pitiful life wouldn't allow that. Like Falco had said previous,

"Marth, you're a fuckin' loser."

"I _am_ a fucking loser…" he muttered. He folded in on himself as he remembered the embarrassing confrontation he had had with Roy.

A group of smashers had congregated near the front of the smasher's Stage Simulation Ring. That's where all the newest platforms of battle were collected and transmitted. Like pieces of living data. As Master Hand said, if you can't bring the real thing to the Smash House, then create a replica. And so he had.

Peach, Fox, Falco, Marth, Roy, and a few others nearby were all talking and waiting. Marth vaguely remembered the others around them, as Roy was too cute to look away from. He was hyper as usual, and Marth was chuckling and fondly lecturing him on keeping his excitement under control.

"Save it for the stage Roy." he said with a wink. Roy smiled weakly, completely misunderstanding Marth's expression entirely.

"Yah but what if I screw it up Marth? I don't wanna end up letting you and everyone else down!!" he exclaimed. Marth was about to answer when a scream echoed through the hallway and Marth fell forward. He groaned and looked up, Roy's hands were on the side of his face and his eyes were wide.

"Are you okay?" he nearly shouted. Marth then noticed someone on top of him. This person, too, groaned and sat up. Marth twisted his face up in anger and he shoved the other away, scrambling up to stand and brushing himself off in the most eloquent way. Just when he thought everything was fine again, he was slapped across the face and two bright, amethyst eyes glared in hatred at him.

"You jerk! He didn't even do anything wrong and you shove him like he's dirt on your shoe! I'll have you know he's my personal guard and a very noble swordsmen…unlike yourself!" the girl screamed. She ran over and helped off the one Marth had shoved, this 'noble swordsmen'. Marth hadn't even gotten a good look at him.

"Link, are you alright?" said the girl worriedly. Link blushed deep red and nodded and the girl began to check him for bruises.

"L-lady Zelda! I'm fine! You needn't worry for me." he said sheepishly. Zelda smiled. Marth was unimpressed.

"Oh look, he's blushin'. Looks like someone's got a crush!" piped up Falco. Link went rigid and shook his head furiously, Zelda giggling a bit at this.

"Actually, Link's not the only one…huh Marth?" The whole group was caught off guard by this comment and it was now Marth's turn to become red with embarrassment. Roy laughed.

"Who would Marth have a crush on?" Falco smirked and Marth silently prayed for the bird to keep his mouth shut.

"Don't ya know Roy? He's crushin' on you!!" Again the group was caught off guard. Roy stopped laughing. Immediately his usual temper began to flare.

"No way! That's not possible! Boys can't like boys!" he shouted, in denial that his friend was gay. Falco chuckled, then pointed a wing towards Marth.

"Then I guess the Prince broke your law of sexuality." the group began to laugh but the three swordsmen. Link was so flustered by the previous comment against him and Zelda that he was instantly gone from the room. Zelda ran off to fetch him and Roy turned to Marth.

"Is, is that really true Marth?" said Roy, his voice quivering. Marth's cheeks were on fire. He scratched his head nervously.

"Um, well…" it was a bit difficult for Marth to come up with something to say. How do you handle this type of situation? Do you ignore it? Change the subject? What do you do?

Roy's face slackened. "You…you do like me…don't you…" Marth was about to answer, but Roy quickly cut him off. "Don't! Just…don't. I…"

Roy looked up with a determined face. "I don't think we should talk anymore." Marth now raised a hand to protest.

"Roy wait--"

"No Marth! Just stay away from me okay?" he whirled around on his heel and took off down the hallway, Marth reaching his hand out as if beckoning the redhead back.

"Roy…"

It had been two weeks since then and still, Roy refused to speak to Marth. When they'd pass in the hallway Roy wouldn't even look at him and instead left Marth staring after him. A sad expression on his face.

So he stopped trying. It wasn't worth it to keep trying if Roy wasn't even going to listen. But he could understand. He would've reacted the same if he was Roy. Despite this, it still hurt. Not to mention the fact that Marth was always in training at the same time as two people who irritated him the most: Falco and Link.

Marth huffed as he entered the room. Falco was busying himself with his gun and Link was…well…doing something. Marth didn't pay attention. He instead turned to the dummy before him and unsheathed Falchion. At this moment he felt all the anger and frustration built up inside from pursuing Roy just explode and he attacked the dummy relentlessly. It took just a few savage blows before the dummy fell back in defeat. He sighed. Maybe training was a bad idea today. He continued practice with his sword and occasionally a dummy, which ended in a pile of cut up stuffing on the floor. Not long after that, Falco left. Now Marth sheathed Falcion.

"Guess I'm on my own now…" he mumbled to himself. He heard a _'clang'_ noise of metal against the floor and turned to see Link expertly attacking the dummy, his swordplay much better than Marth originally assumed. He screwed up his face in disgust. "Guess not…"

He continued to watch nonetheless and almost smiled to himself as Link performed attack after attack. A funny thought came to mind and he realized at once what Link reminded him of. Like a dancer. An elegant dancer. He leaned back against the wall, his lack of human contact causing his mind to wander and paint him multiple pictures.

Link was lean and built just a tad bit more than Roy was. His bright blue eyes were focused on his 'enemy' and shined beautifully in the light. The gold of his hair made them even more striking in contrast. Link was also much tanner than Roy and Marth, and Marth assumed Link's royal duties kept him outside quite a bit. It took Marth seconds to register what was happening in his head. He was checking the blonde out and a blush settled on his pale cheeks.

_Hmm…he's not so bad after all…_ Marth thought to himself. Then a sinister grin appeared as his corrupted mind came up with an idea he hadn't yet thought up. Link, was his substitute. If he couldn't have Roy, he'd have to find something similar.

"Sir Link! A moment?" he spoke as softly and politely as he could. Link stopped what he was doing, his sword resting on his hip and his eyes staring curiously at Marth. Marth stepped forward and put on his best genuine smile. "I um, noticed you are quite skilled in the art of sword fighting."

His smile widened as a blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks. He enjoyed the thought that he caused the blonde to become so flustered. "I, um, th-thank you…Prince Marth." he said softly before bowing. Marth then reached out and cupped Link's chin in his hand, raising the blonde's face upward and staring into his eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, Link." Marth said with a wink. Link's eyes widened and a gasp escaped his mouth as Marth stepped forward while getting Link to fall backwards. Just as Link fell, Marth caught him by the waist and grinned. "So cute."

"P-prince Marth!" he stuttered. Marth pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh. It's fine. You're just a bit clumsy is all." in one swift motion he stepped back and whirled Link around before standing him upright and turned for the door. Finally, he grinned once more and raised his hand, smacking Link's ass and snickering quietly as he headed for the door, pleased at the _'eek'_ sound he had gotten out of the elf.

He chuckled all the way to his room, knowing the Hylian warrior was probably dying of blood rush to his cheeks. And that thought could only make his smile even wider.

* * *

The sun shone brightly into the room, making Marth groan and roll over. _'Damn, time to get up'_

He slowly lifted himself from the bed and made his way to the bathroom, removing his tunic and washing his face at the sink. After washing up he pulled on fresh tunic and made his way downstairs to the foyer.

Almost as soon as he entered, he heard laughter and voices. Almost like taunting. Curious, he followed the sounds. Inside the dining hall were most of the smashers, all pointing and laughing. Apparently there were some fighters that wanted to pick at Link and were coming at him with taunts and fake-outs. Marth felt an odd and uncomfortable thing come to him. Something like the scene before him, the others teasing Link, always urked him. He averted his eyes and left the room, waiting outside the room.

As if on cue, Link walked out. Marth grinned and stuck out a foot, tripping Link in the process, and leaned forward just in time to catch the blonde. Link's eyes were wide and he clung to Marth as if his life depended on it. But as soon as he saw the grinning face of Marth, he gasped and let go, falling to the floor with a meek 'ow'. Marth chuckled and leaned down.

"Having trouble dearest?" he said with a wink. Link blushed deep red and shook his head furiously.

"N-no, um, M-Marth." he stuttered, backing away or rather, _crawling_ away. Marth chuckled again and stepped forward, still leaning down, and grabbed Link's hand to pull him up. He then set to work on fixing him up. He adjusted Link's hat and dusting the blonde off before pulling back stray strands of hair and grinning at Link. Link continued to blush, his head falling down so his eyes were to the floor.

"Sorry. I always do that. I'm not that useful… " he answered. Marth stared at him for a moment before standing directly in front of Link and gently lifting his chin.

"You are useful. It just takes some time to get used to those who rely so much on you." he said softly. He noticed the twinkle in Link's aquamarine eyes. How big and bright they were and how angelic his face seemed to be in the light of the sun that shone through. Marth leaned forward slightly, Link standing completely still, waiting. He could feel the warmth of Link's breath on his face just before shouting and door slamming interrupted his thoughts and immediately separated the two, both blushing profusely. Marth cleared his throat and refused to look at Link.

"So um, I've got… some things to accomplish and I know you're busy today…" he said. Link nodded, also avoiding eye contact. "Well I'll, be seeing you then."

And he was off. Link stared after him and for a reason unknown to him, he suddenly had this feeling well up inside him. The feeling, of running after him.

"Please don't tell me… I'm falling in love? Already?" he blushed even deeper red and left the room, shaking his head the whole way.

* * *

_Weeks later…_

He sighed softly. The breeze about him always lifted his spirits and made him feel calm. But of course, today couldn't just be a peaceful day. No, _he_ had to come out and change all that.

Before he knew it, the ground suddenly came rushing toward him before abruptly stopping. He looked up to see sapphire eyes gleaming towards him and almost automatically he felt embarrassment rush over him.

"Good morning. Having a pleasant walk?" he asked. Link's voice caught in his throat before he nodded. "Great, then how about I walk with you?"

And so they did.

They walked for hours. Talking and swapping stories with each other. Blushing each time their hands touched or forgetting to breathe each time their eyes met. It was enough to drive Link insane.

Marth wrinkled his face in disgust as he shooed away a butterfly and growled at the undying noise of birds in the background.

"Damn nature. It's so… ugh!" he shouted. Slapping unnecessarily at a random bug flying past his nose. Link began to laugh.

"How could you hate nature so? Look… " he said softly. He sat down on his knees and leaned downward, pointing to the small ant that crept along the dirt road while it carried it's heavy treasure upon it's back. "Look here, at this ant. You see? She's working hard to keep up the colony because without her and her sister's, they'd lose the colony. They depend on each other and because of that, they create a huge kingdom of ants. Even though they're so small, they're so remarkable… "

He sighed and Marth looked over at the blonde curiously. It seemed he was so content here in the woods of the rest of the world. Marth honestly didn't hate nature, he just didn't see the joy in it like Link did. He watched the animated emotions flash across Link's face and how happy he was out here, completely surrounded by the fresh air and the sounds of the animals.

"I was raised in the forest." he said softly, as if trying to justify his desire to be here. To be kept in the woods and never leave. "When my parents died, I was taken into the care of the wood children. I stayed until I was ten before I ran off to save the world. But I never forgot. Never forgot the wonder of just laying out in the grass underneath the trees and staring up at the sky. The lights shining through the treetops and the air that just flows past you."

"Will you show me?" said Marth. Link kept his gaze lowered and he nodded. They got up and walked off the trail. He smiled and sat down on the lush grass before fully laying down. Marth followed and they stayed this way, staring at the small beams of sunlight that shined down on them. Link turned his head and blushed. Marth was staring right at him. His breath caught once more like it had those weeks ago as Marth sat up slightly and leaned towards him.

He closed his eyes just as their lips met and he groaned into the kiss, feeling Marth's tongue tracing his bottom lip and silently asking for entrance. Link parted his lips just enough for Marth to slip through and Link wrapped his arms around Marth's neck, just as Marth had hoped.

'_If only Roy could love me like this…'_ he thought, sighing. It wasn't that Link was bad or anything. Hell it was the best kiss he'd ever had. But back in his chest he felt heartache. And it all fell back on one word. Roy.

Nonetheless, he felt a little sick. Wrong. Like he wasn't doing this right. He pulled away and looked down at Link's face. He was bright red and trying to slow his breathing. Not to mention the slight shaking and the urgency in his eyes. Marth swallowed hard and bent down, placing another softer kiss on Link's lips.

"Thank you for… this." he said. He got up and lifted Link up before smiling weakly and walking away. Link stared after him, clutching his heart where it beat rapidly in his chest.

* * *

'_Dammit!'_

He couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't sleep. Thoughts kept running through his head. Thoughts he didn't even care about until now.

'_Home… '_

He sighed and closed his eyes before sitting up and throwing off the covers. Silently, he walked over to the door and opened it, stepping out into the cold, lifeless hallway. He shivered and made his way down the stairs and to Link's room.

He quietly opened it and walked in, smiling. Link was curled up in a ball, his chest moving slightly as he breathed rhythmically. His eyes were shut tight and his golden hair was framed about his face almost like that of an angel. He sat down and, involuntarily of course, gently brushed the hair away and stroked the blonde's cheek. Realizing it at once, he pulled away and cursed himself. What if he had woken him up? He looked back at the elf and smiled again before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his forehead.

He then got up and walked to the door, turning one last time to Link's sleeping form. "Sleep well tonight, love." and without another word, he closed the door. Sighing, he trudged down the hallway and threw himself into bed, burying his face in the pillow.

'_Dammit. I really _have_ fallen for this guy. Do I even… ?'_ he lifted his head slowly as realization struck him. "Have my feelings for Roy… lessened?"

He lay back down, grumbling about figuring it out tomorrow, and drifted to sleep.

He had a nightmare.

* * *

"Link!"

Link whirled around and smiled as Marth ran up to him and pulled him into his arms. "Miss me?" he asked. Link blushed and shook his head.

"Nope."

They held hands as they left the mansion, walking down the dirt road again and taking in the fresh air. It wasn't long before conversation began and the laughter following not long after. It was nice to relax, no one to bother you and a pleasant evening spent with, who else? Each other. Marth stopped walking and looked down at his blonde companion.

"Link, can I… kiss you again?" he asked. Link blushed but nodded and tilted his chin upward, Marth downward. They fell back into the same kiss as before and loved it just as much. Link clutched Marth's tunic and Marth could feel his heart threatening to bust out of his chest. He pulled Link closer and concentrated hard on the feelings he felt. The ones for Roy.

At once he noticed the significant difference between the feelings for Roy beforehand, and the feelings now. They weren't as strong anymore, and the ones for Link, were much greater. How had he, in just barely a month, fallen for Link and lost interest in Roy? Someone he'd been after for almost the entire time they were here?

But it didn't matter. Why shouldn't he just forget Roy? And be happy? After all, he was falling for someone who loved him back. He pulled away and smiled down at Link, who smiled back up at him. "Link, there's something I…" he trailed off and Link cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Marth looked straight into Link's eyes. "Follow me."

He led Link away and into Link's room. Marth hoped it would comfort the elf more. He pressed his lips to Link's again and shut the door as he began to remove bits of Link's clothing. Link at once understood what was happening, but didn't resist. He pulled off Marth's cape and he removed both their tunics before Marth gently pushed Link down on the bed and straddled his hips.

'_It's not too soon. I love him, I know it… '_ he thought fiercely to himself. He stopped and stared down at Link, asking, "Do you want this?"

He was surprised and relieved when Link nodded, and immediately attacked the elf's neck. Link groaned again and turned his head to capture Marth's lips. He blushed as Marth removed the rest of their clothing and nuzzled Link's cheek.

Once Marth had prepared Link, Marth entered. Link closed his eyes tightly, embracing the new feeling of being filled as Marth leaned down, kissing Link and holding his face in his free hand. The other was positioned on Link's thin hips. He set a slow, gentle rhythm, afraid to hurt Link anymore than he already had. He smiled against the elf's slender neck as Link ran his fingers through Marth's dark blue hair.

"Marth… " he groaned, letting his head fall back and lifting his hips up to Marth's. Marth 'hmm'ed against Link's neck, trying to control his ragged breathing and was still kissing Link's neck as he continued to thrust into him. Link gasped as Marth reached as far as he could go and arched his back and Marth shivered in delight. Link was perfect. As perfect as he could have ever imagined.

Link's aqua eyes became unfocused and he could barely keep them open. He shuddered each time he was penetrated by Marth and felt as if his head was going to explode. Marth lifted his face to look into Link's and nuzzled the blonde, completely entranced with Link's heavenly expressions. Not to mention the fact that he could hardly contain the shaking in his hands or the butterflies in his stomach as he tried to focus on his actions. Link's breathing hitched as he shut his eyes tight once more and groaning loudly, coming against the prince's pale stomach. Marth following soon after, moaning Link's name softly

He removed himself from Link and laid down next to the elf. Marth stroked Link's cheek and kissed him sweetly. "I love you." he said. _'and I always will'_. Link closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, Marth repeatedly whispering his confession in Link's elven ear. And he thought of nothing else as he slept.

* * *

Morning. It was the first thing Link had thought of as he opened his eyes and sat up, a sharp, painful feeling shooting up his spine. He shut his eyes and slowly lay back down, trying to find a way to deal with the pain. The next thing that popped into his mind, was Marth. He turned his head to look and, to his dismay, found the bed empty.

"Marth?" he said softly. He braced himself for the pain and pulled himself back into seated position. "M-Marth!" he cried out.

He got dressed as quick as his body would allow before making his way downstairs, panicked thoughts racing through his mind. As he reached the bottom, he was confronted by a boy with angry red hair and a dangerous gleam in his devilish, sapphire colored eyes.

"Hey there. So, you're Marth's new play toy, aren't you." he said, phrasing like a statement, and not a question. Link frowned and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"What do you mean?" he drawled. Roy let out a sudden bark of laughter, making Link jump.

"You fool! Don't you get it? He's using you as his personal little whore." he said, grinning wickedly. Link's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"T-that's not true!" he shouted, balling up his fists. But something in the back of his head is beginning to doubt Marth's honesty.

"He used to like me, but I rejected him. Now a young, defense-less virgin comes along and what does a hormonal fellow like Prince Marth do? Gain the trust of this unadulterated teen so he can sleep with him." he answered simply, shrugging. Link glared at Roy darkly and, as angrily as he could, shoved past Roy and marched to the woods he was so used to going. There, he stood looking at the place he had shared his kiss with Marth, and his heart began to ache.

What if Roy… was right?

* * *

"Where's Link?"

"I don't know haven't seen 'em in a while." said Roy almost nonchalantly. Marth scowled.

"You're no help." he grumbled, pacing the floor. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Why do you care about him anyway? Isn't he just a great fuck?" said Roy innocently. Marth snapped his head in Roy's direction, rage suddenly bubbling up within him.

"What I do what others is none of your business! Especially Link!!" he shouted. And stormed out of the room, suddenly realizing where Link must be and that Roy almost certainly had something to do with it.

'_I swear if he said anything… '_

* * *

He searched the woods area and, it wasn't long before he found his little elven beauty sitting on the grass, staring down at his hands. He didn't dare go near the hero, fearing what Roy might have told him and that it might make Link violent. He did what he could to swallow the nervousness welling up inside his stomach and prepared to explain himself.

"Link… " he started softly. He didn't want to be interrupted, afraid it would become a huge argument if he got offended, and would rather Link say his piece. Get out his frustration. But to his surprise no sound was uttered from the blonde. Instead, he turned slowly to Marth. Immediately Marth's heart shattered. Tears streamed down Link's face and his bottom lip seemed to quiver. Marth's legs began to move without his consent and soon he was kneeling before the boy and holding his hands out. And again Link surprised him. He feebly reached out and grasped Marth's hands.

"Roy said that…that I was… " Link choked a sob and his shoulders shook. Marth waited patiently for Link to continue, stroking Link's hand with his thumb. "That I was your whore." he half-whispered the last word and gave in to the cries ready to be released. Marth shook his head, trying to refrain from losing his rage in front of the elf. He didn't want to overwhelm him with all the emotion and instead sighed shakily.

"No Link. You are not my whore." he said. He lifted Link's chin and pressed his forehead to Link's, staring right into his eyes. "You're my lover." he hesitated a moment before leaning in, pressing his lips to Link's. when they pulled away Link wasn't looking at him. He sniffed.

"What about Roy? He said you were in love with him once… what if you--" he was silenced by a finger at his lips.

"I will not fall out of love with you, Link. Even before the sex, I loved you. I always will. I promise, okay?" he pulled Link into his arms and sighed heavily. "At first I was lost. I had only ever loved Roy so I felt like nobody else out there could replace him. But then I started looking for something to substitute him with. It was stupid and wrong but, I found you and… I ended up loving you. I have nightmares about losing you or you rejecting me the way Roy did. I think about you constantly and last night was the best thing that ever happened to me. To us." he said softly.

"You mean it?" Link asked. Marth stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"Every word. Now get upstairs and undress." he said. Link's eyes widened and he rolled his eyes, shoving Marth lightly.

"You're a pervert!" he said, giggling. Marth chuckled and nuzzled him.

"But I'm your pervert." he rested his forehead against Link's cheek and Link pulled his chin up and smiled.

"I know you are." he answered, and pulled Marth into another kiss.

* * *

Author's Note:

Can you believe I walked through half this oneshot blind? As in no plan or goal in mind whatsoever? Yah. It would've worked until I hit a mental block and I only get those if I don't have my outline handy. Seriously, I can write all day so long as I have a completed outline finished first. Glad I finally got around to it.

Oh goddesses, I'm going to be stabbed to death for this. Really I am.

I swear to you, I hate making Marth an evil, selfish bastard. But it made for a great oneshot eh?

So review guys. And to the one who requested, NanaeTsuki, I hope this was good? For anyone who'd like to know, I had a bunch going on in my life and so I was late in sending this in. This was requested back in February… it is now April T.T


End file.
